Les Deux Princesses au Pois
by Dragonna
Summary: "Toi" ! fit une voix emplie de colère. Frances Midford entra dans la pièce, les yeux étincelant de rage. Comment as-tu osé, au mépris de toutes les lois de l'hospitalité et au détriment de la paix entre nos pays m'offrir la chambre la plus inconfortable du château?" Inutile de dire qu'elle était fureuse. Elle avait son épée à la main, et semblait prête à éviscérer le prince blond.


**Disclaimer:** Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.

 **Genres:** Crack. Humour. Parody **.**

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Vincent, Diederich, Alexis-Léon, Frances

 **Paring:** Diederich/Vincent et Frances/Alexis-Léon

 **Warning for:** Du grand n'importe quoi.

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

Il était une fois (et cette formule devient lourde quand même), dans un royaume lointain, très lointain (mais ça ressemble vachement à une Angleterre médiévale avec une touche de fantastique quand même), voisin d'un pays très semblable (mais plus grand et plus riche), un immense tournois entre plusieurs pays pour fêter le couronnement du jeune nouveau roi: Vincent Phantomhive. Un jeune homme aux cheveux cobalts, aux yeux d'un doux bleus. Il avait 19 ans et venait de coiffer la lourde couronne (qui était un chouïa trop grande soit dit en passant).

Bref ce jeune homme se retrouvait le plus beau parti de la région. Doublement même vu qu'il pouvait avoir une reine ET un consort. Parce que monsieur était bisexuel et voulait un époux et une femme en même temps.

 _Beaucoup le qualifièrent d'enfant gâté._

 _D'autres regrettèrent de ne plus pouvoir faire ça._

 _D'autres s'insurgèrent parce que bordel ce jeune se prend pour qui hein?_

Bref il organisa d'immenses festivités pour son couronnement et pour l'anniversaire de sa jeune sœur de 17 ans. Ce tournois était un des festivités d'ailleurs. Auquel elle participait, écrasant tous ses adversaires. Et disant que c'était trop facile!

Cette soeur, nommée Frances, se retrouvait second bon parti de la région. Mais beaucoup se souvenait du jeune roi caressant presque amoureusement son épée (bien tranchante) quand on parlait à sa cadette. Oui en plus de tout ça, il était surprotecteur. Déjà qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre seul, il fallait qu'il en rajoute. Parce que oui, sa sœur pouvait vous castrer à la moindre parole de travers. Et lui pouvait le faire pour un regard en coin.

 _Ho joie._

Beaucoup dirent que ''faudrait être masochiste pour épouser d'un de ces deux-là...ou désespéré.''

Le prince Alexis n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Parfaitement heureux du haut de ses 18 ans, il n'avait pas encore éprouvé le besoin de trouver une fiancée. N'avait même pas percuté le pourquoi de ce grand bal plein de filles célibataires que sa mère avait organisé pour les jeunes nobles du château mais surtout pour lui. Oui il avait été poli et avait danser mais...il n'avait même pas comprit la raison derrière ce bal.

 _Oui il avait été un peu lent sur ce coup-là._

Diederich, son meilleur ami, d'un an de plus que lui, avait roulé des yeux et s'était ri de lui, maniant l'ironie dans un visage dénué de toute moquerie. Lui avait aussi été la cible de beaucoup de jeunes femmes, malgré son visage grognon. Ce à quoi Alexis avait répliqué qu'il pouvait parler ''monsieur ronchon'' il n'avait personne non plus!

Bref entendant parler de ce tournois, il avait décidé d'y aller. Après tout il fallait garder de bonne relation avec le roi Vincent, qui régnait sur le pays voisin, un pays grand et riche (rappelons-le). Surtout qu'il aimait les tournois d'escrimes, appréciant grandement cet art de combat. Et se serait un bon moment pour se tailler une réputation en or!

 _De ce côté ce fut réussi._

 _Mais littéralement..._

 _...dans le mauvais sens._

Il revint, couvert d'égratignures, du grand concours d'escrime, totalement déconfit et frappé en plein cœur. Il venait de se faire humilier par la princesse du royaume voisin. Et ''humilier'' était un bien faible mot, un bel euphémisme. Bref il avait du mal à l'avaler et ne comprenait pas non plus les battements affolés de son coeur en la présence de la jeune femme. Sans compter que le frère de la princesse avait passé plus de temps à tourner autour de son meilleur ami, confident, et conseiller, tâchant de le séduire qu'à échanger des politesses avec **lui** qui était pourtant le prince du pays voisin.

Une toile qu'il tissait petit à petit, lentement. Après avoir tourmenté le brun, il s'était tourné vers lui, sans pour autant relâcher la pression sur l'autre, lui envoyant des coups d'œils et des sourires. Lui adressant régulièrement la parole pour lui demander son avis, d'un ton de velours.

 _Plus sans-gêne que lui, tu meurs._

Diederich avait refusé de sortir de ''leur'' chambre le lendemain, hurlant que ce ''pervers de jeune roi'' lui avait mit ''la main aux fesses''. -Merci les chambres étaient insonorisées-. Alexis avait du lui promettre que jamais il ne serait l'objet d'un accord avec Phantomhive. Il ne l'échangerait pas contre quoique ce soit.

 _Non il ne le braderait pas contre la paix._

 _Sauf si lui était prêt à le faire bien entendu._

 _Non il ne l'échangerait pas contre des accords!_

Bref le brun avait refusé de sortir de leurs appartements. Le jeune roi Vincent avait presque 'boudé' en ne le voyant pas le lendemain, et s'était montré agacé, lui demandant d'un ton un peu trop doux et innocent ''si son cher ami n'était pas souffrant''. Alexis avait presque eu un frisson en voyant le doux sourire plein de sollicitude. Il avait balbutié que Diederich viendrait probablement plus tard. Si il n'avait pas besoin de Diederich, il lui aurait permis de rentrer immédiatement au pays.

Cependant les problèmes de son ami étaient vite passé au second plan après toutes ces humiliantes défaites. Et ''humiliantes'' était un euphémisme. C'était pire que ça. Depuis, sur le chemin du retour il n'avait cessé de marmonner «Comment j'ai pu perdre, je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai trois ans.» Il avait soupiré, protesté et gémit pendant tout le chemin du retour. Avec le recul, il se demanda comment Diederich avait fait pour le supporter et ne pas le balancer dans la première rivière venue.

 _Ha oui...Crime de Lèse-Majesté._

Même si ils étaient amis, sa mère pourrait ne pas avoir apprécier la plaisanterie.

 _Ou alors elle se serait moquée de lui pendant des mois._

 _Ce qui n'était pas mieux._

«COMMENT J'AI PU PERDRE?

\- Va savoir. C'est la sœur de Phantomhive.

\- Je sais tenir une épée depuis...j'ai su en tenir une dès que j'ai su marcher.

\- Un peu inutile d'ailleurs. A moins de deux ans...

\- Diederich, tu es là pour me soutenir !

\- Tu veux que je te dises qu'elle a triché? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas!» Il se plongea à nouveau dans son silence boudeur, toujours fâché après les avances de Vincent Phantomhive. Il n'avait guère apprécié d'être tripoter de la sorte!

* * *

Dès que Alexis Léon Midford avait su marcher, son père lui avait mit l'épée d'entraînement (en bois) dans les mains. Il avait été confier dès son plus jeune âge à un entraîneur, un maître d'arme. Il avait été rigoureusement entraîné à être fort, à se défendre. A être un prince exemplaire, un excellent futur monarque. On avait rempli sa tête de tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit correctement éduqué, qu'il soit savant, capable de réflexion, capable d'apprécier les arts, ect...Bref pour être certain qu'il ne serait pas un obscurantiste qui se ferait mener par le bout du nez par certains clans. Évidement on ne cita pas de noms. Bref depuis quelques jours il avait 19 ans. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux verts.

Il s'était rendu à ce grand tournois sur la frontière, un tournois organisé pour la montée au trône du prince -désormais roi- Vincent quelques mois avant. Beaucoup de monde était présent et s'était l'occasion de se faire connaître, de briller en public, de nouer des relations...

 _Il avait été humilié comme jamais._

 _Ridiculiser...Par une femme._

 _Bien que ce point ne le dérangeait pas du tout (elle avait été un adversaire remarquable), ça avait fait jaser les gens_.

Ses courtisans s'étaient moqués de lui sur tout le chemin du retour, si bien qu'il avait filé pour un raccourci, avec Diederich, pour rentrer avant eux, discrètement. Humilié il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre parce que quand même sa fierté en avait prit un méchant coup (il était le meilleur escrimeur du royaume après tout) et en plus cette fille avait critiqué sa façon de manier la lame.

 _Il maniait parfaitement son épée merci._

 _C'était elle lui la maniait n'importe comment d'abord!_

 _Il s'enferma donc dans sa chambre.._

 _...Pour bouder._

 _Totalement._

Et pire que tout! Il avait perdu contre la sœur du prince Vincent. Un prince qui avait récupéré le trône après la mort de sa mère, la reine Claudia. Magnifique, fort et puissant, le jeune homme maniait la lame et les armes aussi bien que sa langue, qui était acérée, et il maniait aussi le sarcasme et l'ironie sans égal, ou que sa plume...et il écrivait réellement avec du vitriol parfois. Alexis l'admirait mais sa mère parlait du jeune roi Vincent comme d'un être dangereux et l'avait supplié (supplié!) de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur. Qui serait certainement fatale selon elle. Cependant elle n'aimait guère ce jeune homme arrogant et méprisant au sourire enjôleur, à la mordante ironie enveloppée dans de douces paroles. Un véritable fauve tapis, près à tuer celui qui commettrait un faux pas.

Et là lui, le futur roi du pays voisin, celui qui serait parlerait sans doute le plus avec le dit-Vincent venait d'être humilié sous ses yeux, par sa sœur. Il entendait encore le rire chantant de ce type.

«Elle va m'en vouloir... tellement.»

Il fit un peu sa drama-queen, oui. Terré sous sa couverture comme une personne se réveillant d'une cuite totale. Sans savoir que Diederich, terré dans sa propre chambre, brûlait sans les lire les messages (certainement interdits aux moins de 18 ans) de ''ce sale pervers de Phantomhive'' (lettres glissées secrètement dans ses bagages) qui n'avait visiblement pas renoncé à poser ses mains sur lui...dans **tous** les sens du terme.

* * *

«Alors fils, comment s'est passé le tournois à la frontière?»

Le jeune homme blond se figea, alors qu'un serviteur posait une assiette bien rempli sur la table. La reine-mère était revenue de son propre voyage à l'autre bout du pays et voulait savoir comment s'était terminée ces festivités à la frontière de quatre royaumes. Son fils monterait sur le trône sous peu, il devait commencer à se chercher une fiancée. Et à se faire une réputation.

«Et bien...» Comment dire? Pas mal de choses s'était bien passées. Les trucs à cheval par exemple. La partie de Joute. Oui ça c'était bien passé ça. Un peu trop bien. Puis les épreuves à l'épée, chose où il était le meilleur.

Normalement...

Bref, le voyant déprimer comme c'est pas possible, sa mère décida de le marier -fallait qu'il se bouge un peu quand même-. Elle établit une liste de choses qu'une épouse devait savoir faire. De ce qu'elle devait être. Bref de l'épouse idéal pour son fils -toujours en train de déprimer à mort dans sa chambre (Ça devenait urgent que quelqu'un s'en occupe, il était devenu vraiment tout mou )

 _1) Il fallait qu'elle soit bonne à l'épée. Important. Son fils adorait l'escrime et son épouse devait partager cette passion immense._

 _2) Elle ne devait pas être impressionnable. Parce que bon, son fils avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort, de puissant...pour le soutenir. Surtout avec Vincent Phantomhive comme voisin. Bref quelqu'un qui sans voler le pouvoir, ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds._

 _3) Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pour des raisons multiples déjà évoquées dans cette liste._

 _4) Il fallait qu'elle soit intelligente. Qu'elle ne se laisse pas manipuler ou marcher sur les pieds._

 _5) Il fallait qu'elle soit belle. Bon un minium quand même. Sa famille avait des standards._

 _6) Il fallait qu'elle soit diplomate. Il ne fallait pas faire de gaffe avec les voisins. Important donc. Et il fallait qu'elle sache jouer finement assez souvent._

 _7) Il fallait qu'elle soit sensible mais ferme. On ne voulait pas une armoire à glace ni quelqu'un de gros sensible. Son fils l'était déjà bien assez pour deux._

 _8) Si possible il faudrait qu'elle soit apparentée à un puissant souverain. Pour alliance toussa._

 _9) Il serait souhaitable que son fils la connaissent déjà. On éviterait de chercher trop longtemps ainsi._

 _10) Il fallait qu'elle réussisse l'épreuve maritale des Midford._

Pour les neuf premiers points, la réponses vint d'elle même : Frances Phantomhive, la sœur du jeune roi Vincent. Elle présentait la femme idéale pour son fils. Elle était parfaite. Et pour passer l'épreuve...et si elle utilisait quelqu'un? Il lui fallait quelqu'un de puceau, qui n'avait personne dans la vie et qui si possible pouvait jouer le rôle d'une princesse à marier. La réponse vint d'elle-même, et était même évidente. «DIEDERICH» Le pauvre garçon vint, les épaules baissées, comme sentant que quelque chose allait lui arriver. «Tu vas me servir de cobaye pour l'épreuve maritale des Midford. C'est pour les femmes mais bon...» décréta la reine-mère, donnant des ordres précis aux serviteurs.

Le jeune brun aux yeux noirs fut légitiment inquiet «Quel test? Quel épreuve?» Et il réalisa qu'on allait lui faire passer une épreuve de femme. «Mais...mais je suis un homme madame, êtes vous sûr que c'est raisonnable de me faire essayé l'épreuve censé être passé par une femme?

\- EXÉCUTION!

\- Oui madame..» Soumission immédiate du brun. Qui s'écrasa totalement. Bref le pauvre fut enfermé dans la chambre de l'épreuve. Avec un GRAND lit. Combien de personne pouvait y dormir déjà? Une seule? Une diva probablement. «Pourquoi moi?» Visiblement il avait le rôle d'un princesse/future femme. «Comment si j'allais épouser _ce type_ parce qu'on m'a collé un rôle de princesse.» Même si personne n'avait évoqué Vincent Phantomhive, que ce soit la reine ou qui que ce soit, il se sentait visé quand même de cette façon. "Je ne suis pas une pucelle prête à marier quand même" Il croisa les bras "Pourquoi je devrais subir ça alors que je suis un homme et le meilleur ami du prince héritier". Visiblement le respect pour lui n'était pas élevé du côté de la reine-mère.

Le lendemain, il avait les traits tirés. «Le matelas a un problème majesté» Il se massa la nuque «J'ai essayé de voir le problème mais je n'ai rien trouvé.» Il vida son deuxième bol de café. Heureusement il était jeune et ne pas dormir n'était pas un gros problème. «J'ai mal au dos.»

La reine-mère s'exclama «Ça a marché! Donc 1) Il faut trouver une princesse ou une reine 2) Tu es destiné à être le conjoint d'un prince ou d'un roi.

\- Comment ça, je suis destiné à être marié à un roi ou à une reine?

\- Tu as passé le test, comme moi. J'étais un peu plus jeune que toi mais ça a montré que je devais épousé le défunt roi." Elle lui tapota l'épaule «Ca montre donc que tu devras épouser un monarque. D'ailleurs le roi Phantomhive s'intéresse à toi non?»

Profond traumatisme!

Diederich ne sut s'il avait envie de pleurer, d'aller se terrer dans un coin ou de hurler que ce sale pervers ne l'intéressait pas.

Alexis Léon arriva sur ces mots, les traits tirés, l'air épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui était probablement le cas, il se demandait ce que sa mère lui réservait au sujet du mariage depuis qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre deux serviteurs à ce sujet. «Il y a un problème?

\- Aucun. Le roi du pays voisin a demandé sa main.

\- Je ne braderais pas mon meilleur ami contre quoique ce soit.

\- Mais le roi Phantomhive a demandé à accueillir sa sœur quelques temps.»

Diederich n'était déjà plus là, persuadé que tout cela était une conspiration pour le kidnapper et le faire finir la bague au doigt. Il ne sortirait pas de ses appartements puisque c'était ainsi et resterait terré jusqu'à la fin du séjour de la princesse. Et il écrirait une lettre au roi Vincent pour lui signifier son refus catégorique, même si cela signifiait ne plus recevoir de lettre d'amour.

Le prince déprima. Sa rivale venait? Il décida de demander des éclaircissements «Heu pourquoi vient-elle? Et il se sentait étrangement bouleversé à l'idée de la revoir. Il devait être malade. Voilà. Sans doute.

 _C'est qu'elle avait laissé une grande impression sur lui._

 _Peut-être l'avait-elle marquée plus qu'il ne pensait._

 _Il pensait à elle régulièrement, il l'avait même dessiné sur des feuilles de papiers. Papiers qu'il brûlait presque aussitôt, rouge de gêne._

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas malade. Et que c'était bien pire.

\- Pour visiter le royaume. Ce n'est pas pour enlever ton ami. Rassures-toi. Ni pour l'inviter...parce que ce serait certain qu'il ne repartirait pas. Dommage ça ne serait pas mal comme garantie d'alliance et de paix...

\- Non mère! Dee se mariera avec la personne qu'il choisira!»

* * *

Bref, un mois plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment avancé, sauf sur quelques points.

Diederich ne brûlait plus les lettres du roi. Même si il disait qu'il le faisait et râlait après ce pervers qui était un enquiquineur, qui était pervers (même si sexy), qui était chiant, qui était...BREF.

Alexis Léon s'était entraîne à mort. «Cette fois elle ne m'aura pas!» au point d'avoir même un peu maigri.

* * *

Quand la princesse arriva, elle engagea les hostilités de façon très simple «Bonjour Prince Léron.

\- Alexis-Léon.» corrigea-t-il, ne sachant s'il devait se vexer ou non de cette erreur. Il décida que non. Il était trop occupé à rougir devant la beauté de cette princesse à laquelle il n'avait presque pas arrêté de penser depuis presque un an.

Frances se tourna alors vers Diederich et dit «Message de mon frère pour son love intérêt : il veut ta main, si tu lui donne pas une réponse avant que je ne reparte , je la lui donnerais au sens littéral au terme!»

 _Donc elle vient juste de me menacer soit de me kidnapper soit de me couper la main?_ Et le pauvre garçon partit comme si tous les malheurs du monde allaient s'abattre sur ses pauvres et minces épaules. Parce que, hey, que répondre? Après presque un an de conversation unilatérale (il ne répondait pas). Une réponse ne serait-elle pas considéré comme une acceptation? Sérieusement. Mais si cela signifiait se faire kidnapper? Ou une réponse pour dire '' _fichez moi la paix?''_ Oui mais plus personne ne lui enverrait de lettres d'amour ou de flirt et pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais connu ça, y renoncer n'était pas si facile.

 _Cette femme est un tyran de première._

 _Ce roi est un sans-gêne total. Un pervers. Et il semble décider à m'avoir._

 _J'aurais peut-être pas du le faire mariner comme ça..._

 _Et si il se pointe?_

Après une seconde nuit blanche, le pauvre Diederich était à deux doigts de rendre les armes. Il avait passé près de 12 heures à lire et relire les lettres qu'il n'avait pas brûlé. Et il avait écrit de nombreux brouillons. Sa cheminée avait beaucoup servi et sa poubelle était pleine de plumes et de feuilles chiffonnées.

«Tu as mal dormi?» Demanda le prince avec sollicitude.

«Le roi Phantomhive veut une réponse à sa dernière lettre, selon sa sœur.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, épuisé.

«Cela tomberait bien. Si tu devenais l'époux de ce type ça serait bon pour notre pays. Mais on ne te force à rien hein?» Visiblement les beaux discours de _"je ne te vendrais pas"_ n'étaient plus aussi présents. Ou alors le prince était déjà terrorisé par le roi Vincent.

\- ...» Visiblement le jeune homme s'était fait à l'idée qu'on puisse le vendre. Totalement. Et avant qu'il ne put se plaindre de cette situation, quelque chose se passa, et la reine-mère s'en frotta les mains.

* * *

 **BAM**

Ceci fut le bruit de la porte qui se brisa sous un coup de pied terrible.

* * *

«TOI!» fit une vois emplie de colère. Frances Midford entra dans la pièce, les yeux étincelant de rage. «COMMENT AS-TU OSE, AU MÉPRIS DE TOUTES LES LOIS DE L'HOSPITALITÉ ET AU DÉTRIMENT DE LA PAIX ENTRE NOS PAYS...M'OFFRIR LA CHAMBRE LA PLUS INCONFORTABLE DU CHÂTEAU?» Inutile de dire qu'elle était fureuse. Elle avait son épée à la main, et semblait prête à éviscérer le prince blond et à le pendre avec ses viscères. Elle l'attrapa par le col «Ce lit était atroce pour mon dos.

\- Mais c'est la meilleur des chambres d'amis. Je ne comprends pas. Vous aviez la plus confortable pourtant.

\- Quel genre d'hôtes êtes-vous?

\- Je ne serais souffrir d'une pareille insulte, je vous défie en duel!

\- Parfais, j'ai besoin de me défouler.»

La reine reposa sa tasse de thé «C'est l'épreuve du pois sous le matelas.

\- Quelle genre d'épreuve ordonne de mettre un pois sous un matelas?

\- Parce que personne, à part les princesse destinées à épouser de grands ou de futurs grands rois, ne sentiraient le pois.»

Diederich soupira «Je suis donc une princesse selon ce conte. Au moins je ne suis pas le seul dans ce club des princesses.»

En effet, suite à plusieurs affaires louches dans ce royaume...

* * *

 _Il fut dit, un siècle plus tôt, par un sorcier_

 _...que seule une femme assez sensible et perceptive pour sentir un pois sous un épais matelas, sans même l'écraser, mais en étant assez gêné pour ne pas dormir, serait à même de gouverner le pays aux côtés du prince._

 _Cela marche avec ceux ou celles destinées à être l'époux ou épouse d'un roi_.

* * *

«CA VA. JE VAIS LUI REPONDRE A CE ROI PERVERS!»

Un homme se pointa pour annoncer _comme par hasard comme c'est étrange_ l'arrivée diplomatique du roi Vincent Phantomhive. Qui semblait déjà au courant de tout. Oui oui. Logique de conte de fée ou le voisin à plusieurs jours de distances sait avant tout le monde ce qui c'est passé et est déjà arrivé à destination. Ne cherchons pas la logique, ça nous causerait la migraine.

 _Logique de conte de fée._

«Je viens demander officiellement au prince du royaume la main de son (cher) ami Diederich Von Wolf.» Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

 _Grand sourire trop innocent._

 _Grand sourire trop gentil._

 _Grand sourire louche._

 _Grand sourire MENACANT._

Et tout le monde flippa...à mort. «D'accord. Je vous l'accorde, ne me tuez pas!» gémit Alexis Léon. «Je ne veux pas mourir, désolé Diederich!»

«Et on célébrera ton mariage avec ma petite sœur en même temps, d'accord? Puisque cette fichue prophétie l'a décidé. Et qu'elle me parle de toi depuis sept mois.»

 _Gentil sourire terriblement menaçant._

«D'a..D'accord.»

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
